Just Friends?
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: She texted me, inviting me to stay with her for the weekend in her apartment. I bought her a heart-shaped box of chocolates, what was I thinking! We're just friends... right? But I love her... does she love me back? [Warning: FubuYusa and Hinted KyouAoi] Short, cute fluff that I made cuz' I was bored.


**Author's Note: **Got bored. Plus, I really do miss writing KyouAoi; and my mind if absolutely focusing on FubuYusa... so, why not write a fic with both pairings? BTW, I was hungry when I thought of the story... so yeah. Don't sue. And no flames please!

**Warnings: **A bit too OOC, Fluffy and pairings include: major Fubuki x Yusaburu with hints of Tsurugi x Aoi.

**[Just Friends?]**

_It's just, a normal hang-out between two friends in Inazuma Town, right? _Fubuki sighed as he flipped open his celphone, reading the text that she had invited him over for the weekend. Just friends... he was beginning to lose hope that his best friend, aka his secret crush, Yusaburu was only going to think of him as a friend. He turned his head to the right and stared out of the window of the bus he was in. The bus stopped at the entrance of a park due to a red stoplight.

There, he spotted two teenagers, a girl and a boy, both had blue hair; the girl had short ocean blue hair while the boy had spikey navy blue hair; Fubuki couldn't quite tell who they were but the two did seem familiar; Fubuki wished they were him and Yusaburu, as the two were going all lovey dovey, kissing and hugging passionately in public.

Putting those two out of his mind, he looked to the front of the bus to see the stoplight going to green, thus, the bus began moving away.

Fubuki soon arrived in a nearby apartment building, it seems that Yusaburu took a small short-time job in Raimon and is renting an apartment for the time being.

Fubuki mumbled a curse as he looked at his appearance, he didn't look good at all! He was wearing his usual Hokkaido coach outfit and his hair was as Atsuya-spikey as ever!

He clutched the heart-shaped candy box he had bought just for her, nervousness and sweat filled him, he began to think of the worst cases possible.

He was hesitant but he rang the doorbell, and the woman answered. And before he knew it, he was staring at his angel's face... well, she is an angel but she wasn't his... _yet_. The door was slightly opened only revealing her face and hair, not the body.

He remembered that rare time where he had a little chat with Rika alone a few years ago, she had told him almost everything she knows about Yusaburu, for some reason and she left him gaping there with a sly grin when she said "Good luck and take care of her."

"Fubu-kun!" Her smiled made his heart had skipped a bit. "Suishou-chan!" He smiled and beamed back.

"Come in!" She opened the door a little wider and walked a few baby steps away, letting Fubuki come in.

"Yusaburu..." he muttered softly, still holding the chocolate box. He looked at the tag he taped on it (it was heart-shaped) before settling it onto the table in the kitchen.

Yusaburu led Fubuki to the living room where he fought a twinge of jealousy- before he had arrived, she was eating ice cream and was watching some drama television series.

"So... what's going on Fubu-kun?" Yusaburu put her hands on her waist, Fubuki stared a bit- he was at her home and he was blushing madly at the attire she was wearing, Yusaburu didn't notice it until Fubuki pointed to it. She too blushed madly and ran off to her bedroom.

While Yusaburu was changing, she began to think in her mind.

_Stupid stupid stupid Yusaburu! I can't believe you went this far! Dressing up like-_

She felt so stupid that Fubuki would actually fall in love with her! She nearly destroyed and killed him and his team! (Well... more like him and Raimon, which is Endou's team since he's the captain...)

After changing into the appropriate attire, she walked back to the living room, where she had caught Fubuki staring at her couch- it seems that she has left the tv on and her ice cream was melting.

_Baka... _Yusaburu thought to herself, "Oh, Fubu-kun, grabbing the ice cream, shutting the lid and shoving it into the refridgerator. Then she had noticed that Fubuki sat on the couch, switching the channel.

"So... where were we?" Yusaburu took a seat beside Fubuki... just a few centimeters to his right. The grey-eyed boy turned red as he stared into her sky blue colored eyes.

"Oh right, Yukimura mastered Snow Angel, we won three matches in a row and-" he paused. "Hm?" Yusaburu raised an eyebrow. "Well... that's pretty much it..."

Yusaburu sweatdropped; "So... why did you bring me here?" Fubuki asked. That caused Yusaburu's blood in her cheeks boiled.

"W-Well, I've al-always w-w-w-wanted to s-s-ay th-this when we f-f-first m-m-m-m-m-et..." the woman managed to shutter as she began to move forward to Fubuki's lap, he did not seem to mind it- giving Yusaburu a shred of hope that her feelings and confession would be reciprocated.

The phone rang, Yusaburu mumbled a curse and Fubuki hung his head low, _What was she going to say? Was it a confession? No... she can't love someone else! Please, oh please don't let it be someone else?_

Oh how oblivious this guy is.

Anyways, after Yusaburu ended her phone call- which was just another prank call by Kogure- she went to get something for them to eat from the kitchen. There, she had noticed a heart-shaped box of chocolates with a heart-shaped tag taped to it.

Yusaburu raised an eyebrow and held it in her hands, examining it whether it was prank or some sort. But curious, she opened the tag to read,

_To my beloved Yusa-chan..._

_Will you be mine? I've always loved you ever since we've first met... so please... say 'yes' and I'll make sure you'll never be sad ever again..._

_I love you,_

_From Fubuki Shirou, 3_

Yusaburu's heart almost stopped; meanwhile, Fubuki was nervously watching her from cupboards which separated the kitchen from the living room, Fubuki closed his eyes when Yusaburu had noticed him and she turned around. She walked towards him holding the chocolate box.

"Shirou-kun..." his eyes snapped open when he felt something sweet and warm touching his cheeks and neck. He noticed that it was Yusaburu kissing his cheeks and her arms around his neck, causing the man to turn red.

"I love you..." Fubuki finally said after being paralyzed by the sudden action and warpped his arms around his cru- girlfriend.

...

The two spent the rest of the day watching romantic tv shows and movies, which at almost every single time the credits came, made his want to kiss his grilfriend- which he kept caged (and she enjoyed it) in his arms. It had made Yusaburu's cheeks turn red but Fubuki finds it cute and refuses to let go.

After that, Yusaburu and Fubuki spent the rest of the weekend together...

The only problem that remains is...

How will their friends handle the news?

**[Fin~]**

**Author's Note: **What a lame ending... anyway, here's my first fanfic which slightly involved Rika. And this time, it wasn't because of her this time that these two got together!


End file.
